New applications of wireless communication technologies are driving emerging classes of user equipment (UE) devices that may include non-traditional form factors. The so-called “internet of things” (IoT) may include such devices that can be installed and operated at specific locations without the benefit of a traditional user interface (e.g., display, keyboards, buttons, etc.). The IoT can include a class of UE devices called machine-to-machine (M2M) devices that may that exchange data during normal operation without substantial or ongoing interactions with human users. Their form factors and vast numbers make M2M devices ideal candidates for remote SIM (subscriber identity module) provisioning. Today, remote SIM provisioning (or RSP) for M2M devices requires that an RSP platform send a MT (mobile terminated) Class 2 binary short messaging service (SMS) message (referred to herein as an MT SMS) to initiate each remote SIM profile management transaction, such as profile download, enable, disable, or delete transaction.